Bad Omens
by MarigoldWatson
Summary: It's four years after graduation. Stiles is now a deputy in Beacon Hills. Scott a Vet assistant. Allison and Isaac are moving on and getting a house. Everything seems perfect except Stiles ex-fiancé has a lot that she is hiding.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So this is my first ever attempt at a Teen wolf story. So any feedback you guys could give me would be amazing! I wanted to focus on doing something that wasn't high school related. Stiles obviously becoming a deputy and Scott becoming a vet.**

 **I wanted to keep Isaac an Allison in the story because those are my loves and I refuse to let them go.**

 **I'm also Native American and I wanted to kind of play around with that concept. This is the introduction of my OC giving some back story. I promise after this all the good stuff starts. But I do still hope you guys enjoy this!**

* * *

 _That's the thing about pain. It demands to be felt._

 _\- John Green, A Fault In Our Stars_

* * *

I had met Stiles Stilinski days after his high school graduation. He had been stumbling in the woods, the light from his flashlight scattering all over the trees, as he shouted for someone named Scott. Stiles had most definitely been lost; the growing look of worry and fear spreading on his face.

I had been following him for the past couple of miles; silently watching as he searched relentlessly for his friends he had lost.

He'd ventured too far out into the woods; ending on our reservation lands and I knew that if I didn't intervene, Adam would.

I will always remember the high-pitched sound of fright that left his mouth when I stepped out to say hello. He'd blinded me with his flashlight; I'd had to shield my eyes and turn away. But nothing could keep the amused smile off my face as I watched big brown eyes stare wildly up at me. Baseball bat in front of him as his mouth was still hanging open from his scream.

He was the first boy I had actually seen off of the reservation. First boy I had seen with light skin and freckles and eyes the color of honey.

I was instantly smitten with him.

By the look that crossed over his face as he straightened himself up, bat being placed back at his side, he was just as taken with me. He'd cleared his throat and had attempted to be brave.

" _Wha-What are you doing out here?"_

" _You're currently standing on Navajo land," I'd stated simply._

 _At first he played like he understood; shaking his head lips pouting out quickly as his eyebrows raised._

" _I'm sorry Nava-what?"_

" _Navajo," I corrected him. Giggling from his confusion. "You are on the reservation."_

" _Oh yeah. My dad told me you guys asked to be placed out in the far north of the woods," he'd replied memory obviously returning to him._

" _Are you lost?"_

" _Not really," he replied voice light with embarrassment._

 _I gave him an amused look as I started to make my way down the hill; stepping over forest broken branches and roots._

" _It's okay if you are. I can help you find your friends if you like?"_

 _Stiles had suddenly looked at me suspicious; the bat suddenly starting to make a reappearance._

" _How did you know I came out here with friends?"_

" _Do you always take late night trips alone in the forest yelling out random people's names?"_

" _Ah, yeah. Maybe I am a little lost."_

 _When I was finally standing in front of him I got such a better view of him; he was gorgeous. Minutes had passed before I realized I was just staring at him and Stiles had begun to fidget._

" _I could walk you back if that would be alright?"_

" _That would be awesome. Thank you."_

 _He'd hit me with a smile that instantly lit put one on my face. I could feel my cheeks burning and I looked down, tucking a piece of my long hair behind my ear. We started moving forward right after with the sound of the forest beginning to ease my raging heart until he spoke up again: "My names Stiles, by the way," he offered._

 _He extended his hand out to me at an odd angle. I reached mine out just as awkwardly as his nimble fingers enveloped around my hand._

" _Teresa."_

 _We'd walked like this until I got him back to the edge of the clearing. Off in the distance I could hear his friend, Scott, coming back for him and I took that as my queue to leave. So I started to make my way back into the woods. I'd felt his hand on my arm, stopping me as I turned back to face him._

" _I can give you a ride back. You don't have to walk all the way back through the woods. It isn't really safe."_

" _It's okay. I know these woods like the back of my hand."_

 _It was the truth. I had ran through these woods as a human and as a wolf; a real wolf. I've felt the breeze trickle from the branches of trees against my wings as I've flown above Beacon Hills, completely lost to the world except to its nature._

 _I gently squeezed his hand before he dropped it and gave him the biggest smile I could muster. I turned back around to head farther into the woods when I heard him call my name._

" _Do you like pizza?"_

After that night I had spent almost every day with Stiles. Me. The girl that no one had ever seen outside of the reservation. No one knew who I was and I can still remember listening on the other side of the dining room in Scott's house as Lydia had informed Stiles that he seemed to, "Always pick the strangest girls."

I'd eventually met his best friend, Scott (instantly being able to sense out he was a werewolf; an Alpha no less). Scott had a small pack that included Isaac, Liam, Malia (Stiles first girlfriend), Lydia (a banshee and Stiles _first real_ love), and Allison (who used to be a hunter). She was damn good with a bow and arrow.

When I had met Derek Stiles had immediately informed me that they weren't actually friends, but I could tell he was lying. Maybe not a close friend but he found Derek a friend nonetheless.

I knew Scott considered Stiles part of his pack, as well. The scent that Stiles carried around him was a distinct one of being marked by an Alpha, so other supernatural creatures, like myself, knew he was protected.

I'd also learned that Stiles had been in love with Lydia since he was in the third grade and that he and Malia had recently dated. I never asked why they were no longer together or what had happened. It didn't feel like my place and I didn't consider that Stiles would even like me in that way. But I liked him in that way. In all honesty, I loved him.

I will always remember the day that he had asked me to be his. He had brought me home from his dads' house. Stiles had made Mr. Stilinski and me a pasta dinner that night to celebrate his dad's latest promotion to Chief and Stiles getting accepted into the Police Academy. We'd been sitting outside my grandmother's house in his jeep, the silence only interrupted by the crickets, for what felt like forever. _Finally he turned to me and blurted, "Do you want to be my girlfriend?"_

 _He looked terrified but my heart was swelling with an overwhelming sense of joy. I didn't know what to say. I was eighteen years old and never once had a boyfriend. Those sort of things were frowned upon by my tribe. It was seen as something that would only distract and tempt me away from my obligation to them. But I had fallen in love with the soft yet strong, goof that was in front of me._

" _This is usually the part where you say something," he stated nervously fidgeting with his hands._

 _I didn't have the words to tell him yes. I was too afraid I would shout it or become hysterical with tears. So I simply leaned across the middle of his jeep and kissed him. At first all I could feel was the surprise as his body stiffened and I had been worried I'd made a fatal mistake. But as I went to pull away, he melded into the kiss, and his hands came up to cup my face as he deepened the kiss between us._

 _When he pulled back we were both smiling like idiots._

" _Does that answer your question?"_

From that moment on things only seemed to move forward for us. Stiles had started the Academy two weeks later and it took up most of his time. When he could he would sneak out onto the reservation to see me; climbing up to my window and staying the night with me. Always waking up before my grandmother; kissing at the window like maniacs, laughing and promises of I love you and see you later always catching on our lips.

John eventually put two and two together on where his son was most nights and informed me it was okay for me to stay over there every once in a while too. Just so he could spend some time with his son.

Scott continued to work at Deaton's clinic and eventually finished college becoming a Veterinary Assistant. Deaton took the time to help me find a job at one of the local grocery stores. I helped tutor Scott with some of his college homework and offered to do the same for Malia as she had decided to give college a try. It wasn't always easy as she was easily distracted (she informed me she spent most of her entire life as a coyote) so I had to start doing a reward system like I did with my cousins.

When weeks went by and Stiles was unable to see me, John would offer for me to sleep in Stiles room while he was gone. John told me that he too could use a little company, if I was up for it. Soon I found myself staying more over at the house with Poppa Stilinski than my own grandmother's. I hung out with Allison and Lydia when she was down from college. Went to some of Kira's martial arts tournaments

I liked hanging out with Kira the most. She was spastic and a panicky mess at times when certain situations occurred. Mostly she became a grinning, rambling, jittery mess when she talked about dates she'd had with Scott. I found her absolutely adorable and the easiest one of Stiles friend's to hang out with. Except when Kira would take me over to her house. Her mother always looked at me like she didn't trust me; probably already knowing what I was before she'd even invited me in the first night I'd come over for dinner.

The only one who really knew was Derek. It was almost like he had known immediately what I was and, thankfully, he never said anything to anyone. No one except me.

When I wasn't with Stiles the first years he was away at the academy, I spent a majority of my time with John. We both had a mutual individual that we missed like crazy and we found ourselves playing board games or watching late night movies in his son's absence. And when the house seemed to house Stiles' ghost more than usual for us we would take spur of the moment camping trips. By the end of the first two years John became a surrogate father to me. My real father having died when I was five when he was gunned down by a hunter in need of a fox pelt. That hunter ended up with a bigger surprise when he found my fathers' lifeless naked body in its place.

But when Stiles did come home on the weekends, when he'd racked up enough points for leave and he wasn't getting in trouble for mouthing off, we made the most of the time while he was there. Saturday was always a day that we hung out with the entire gang. Sunday's, however, were reserved for family dinners with John and me.

When Stiles finally graduated we'd all been there for his big day. All of us watching with pride as we watched Poppa Stilinski pin Stiles new badge on his uniform. I watched through the screen of the video camera as John leaned in, clasping his hands on Stiles shoulders, and said something to him. Stiles looked close to tears as he looked back at his dad before quickly pulling him into a tight hug. When we were alone later I'd gotten up the courage to ask him what John had said.

" _He told me my mom would be proud of me," he'd replied giving me a sad smile as he took my hand in his._

Stiles had waited until he'd started at the police station before he asked me if I was ready to move out…with him. Like a fool I had grinned from ear to ear, jumping up on tips of my toes, before I launched myself at him. Screaming my head off as I had wrapped my arms and legs around him causing him to mutter, "Oh Jesus!" as he struggled to keep us both up.

" _I see you must have asked her!" John had yelled trying to be heard over me._

" _What gave it away?" Stiles and tried to yell back but laughed through every syllable._

John helped us find a house out by the lake. It was a small two bedroom style layout that we'd both instantly fell in love with and in no time we made it feel like our own. It wasn't until after we'd settled in that something supernatural once again struck the town. At first I could tell they were all trying to keep it from me; saying things like you know what and you know where. They kept doing this for a few days before Derek blurted it all out (because he was the only one who knew I myself was a supernatural creature).

At the time Stiles looked like he was going to kill Derek right where he stood. But he quickly realized that I wasn't freaking out or stuttering about how they must all be crazy. I was calm and no one needed to show me how they spontaneously grew facial hair.

" _It explains a lot actually," I'd stated._

 _Stiles took my hand in his and held on to me tightly. Giving my hand a brief squeeze of reassurance; more for himself than me. I had his back and he knew I wasn't going to leave him._

God forgive me, I had deceived them all and Derek helped me do it. After they gave me the run down about all the weird shit they'd been dealing with since high school Stiles had felt it necessary to sit me down on the couch when we got home. He wanted to tell me about when he was possessed by an evil spirit after sacrificing himself to find his father; a nogistune is what he'd called it. He'd filled me in all night about his personal side of things and all it did was make my heart ache.

They were all too young to deal with so much lose, grief, and the burden of saving others. That wasn't what a teenage life should've been.

I had never felt as close to him as I did that night and seeing how much he trusted me; I hated myself. Here he was baring his soul and I could not return the favor. I never once opened my mouth to tell him that I was a skin walker; a dream walker for my people. A protector like Scott and his pack. I wanted to tell him everything and pray that he wouldn't see my any different (I mean look at the last two girls he'd dated or been interested in). But I did none of that. My mouth stayed shut and I continued to soak in the hatred that continued to brew from my deception.

On our third anniversary, Stiles had asked me to marry him. Even now when I still closed my eyes I could still see his nervous fingers fidgeting with an intricate and delicately made ring with a small diamond in the middle.

 _Stiles looked up at me briefly; a quick hint of the fear he felt crossed his features as I put down my purse and came to sit down next to him on the couch._

" _I know we never talked about getting married. You've told me so many different times you don't believe in the institution of it. But…I believe in the institution of us and this life we've built together. I believe in the fact that I love you; so much that my world felt like it was a wash of black and grey until you came in and brought color and life into it. God, I love you even when you play The Smith's Please Please Please let me get what I want a million times in the house." We both laughed and that's when I realized I had been crying._

 _Dylan smiled over at me, laughing with me, as he looked back down at the ring again and took in a deep, shaky breathe._

" _I told my dad I was going to propose; asked if he would help me pick out a ring. Told him I wanted it to be perfect. He told me to wait that he had something for me." Stiles voice became uneven as he exhaled hard; his fingers shaking visibly. "When he came back to the room he hand me this," he held up the ring finally. "It was my mom's engagement ring he bought for her when they were our age. Dad told me a special woman comes only once in your life and I'd be a damn fool to ever let her go." Stiles looked up at me then and did what I had been hoping he would do and dreading at the same time; he got down on one knee. "There is no one I would rather spend the rest of my life with than you, Teresa. Would you please do me the honor of letting me be the man to change your mind about marriage, by becoming my wife?"_

Nothing could've stopped me from saying yes that day.

The rest of the year I had spent planning the wedding, with Lydia's help of course. It had been six days before the wedding, only six days and in a matter of minutes it was easily altered.

 _I hadn't seen any of my tribe since I had moved into John's house. I had no idea how they found me; it couldn't have been too hard since my name was listed in the phone book. I had known they were in the house before I even exited my car. Lorraina and Adam always did carry their own specific scent._

 _I'd brought in my wedding dress and hung it on the back of the front door. I walked into the dining room, removing my jacket, as I turned on the light. Lorraina was already seated at the kitchen table her hands placed in front of her as Adam stood with his arms crossed behind her. You always protected the Shaman._

" _Have a seat, Teresa."_

" _How did you get into my house?"_

" _I told you to have a seat!"_

 _The tone in her voice had become sharp and demanding. My knees were close to buckling letting me know that it was no longer my choice._

" _You've played this game long enough. It is time for you to come home."_

" _This isn't a game Lorraina. We're getting married in a few days."_

 _I showed her the ring hoping she would maybe be happy for me. I heard Adam scoff and I shot him a glare that could melt glass._

" _To that boy?" Lorraina scoffed. "Does he even know anything about you? What you are?" The look on my face was all she needed. A sickly laugh filling the room. "How can you let him marry someone who he has no idea the kind of danger you will put him in. Skin walker."_

 _I flinched as she hissed out the name. I was the only one in the tribe that was a skin walker. The worst of all shifters in the eyes of any Native tribe._

" _Life taker," she howled as the venom of her words made me flinch._

" _He knows enough about me."_

 _I tried to be strong but my words came out as a stumbling whisper._

" _That fool knows only what you tell him not what you show him. His love has made him a fool and one day he will die because of it."_

" _Don't you dare threaten him!"_

 _I moved to stand up out of my chair my palms flat on the table. Adam moved to take a step towards me when Lorraina held up her hand and cursed at me in our Native tongue; forcing me back into my chair._

" _The only threat to his life is YOU being in it! You are meant to watch over your people and to defend them from the spirits and evil that lurks in the darkness. You've been so busy trying to fall in love and pretend you are normal that you missed Jacob's shifting."_

" _Jacob," I sat up straight. "He's only thirteen!"_

" _Fourteen," Adam corrected._

" _Adam nor Tommy can help the boy. You need to come back."_

" _I can't come out tomorrow," I offered. "And on the weekends-"_

" _No. Your place is with us. You think because you fell in love your duty ends. Your duty is eternal. As are you. You are cursed, Teresa. Just as the children who leave your womb will be cursed."_

After they had left I knew what I had to do. If I didn't I knew Lorraina and the rest would never leave me in peace. By the time Stiles had come home, I was still sitting in the same spot in the dining room where they'd left me. Spinning Claudia's ring between the table and my fingers.

" _Hey babe I'm Home!"_

 _I could hear him place his keys on the kitchen counter followed by the sound of plastic rustling. He probably got Chinese, I thought._

 _He'd come around the corner of the kitchen door surprised to find me sitting in the dark. Stiles wasted no time turning on the light; removing his jacket from his arms._

" _What are you doing in the dark, silly?"_

 _When he caught sight of my swollen eyes and my fingers playing with the ring, he stopped at the end of the dining table._

" _What's going on?"_

" _Stiles," I hiccupped a cry and quickly tried to right myself. "I'm so sorry but I-I can't marry you."_

 _He'd run his hands wildly through his hair, biting his lip, with his hands on his hips as my words began to sink in._

" _What are you talking about Teresa?"_

" _I've been negligent in the duties I have to my people. I've been selfish. Letting myself get lost-"_

" _Is this about Lorraina? Did she call or try to come by here again?'_

 _I was so lost in the sadness that I hadn't even given his words of,_ _ **again**_ _, a second thought before I pushed forward._

" _Lorraina has nothing to do with this. It has everything to do with the fact that I was sworn to protect my people from birth and I left them."_

" _Okay. Okay but that doesn't mean we can't be together."_

" _You don't belong in that world, Stiles."_

" _WHAT ARE YOU EVEN TALKING ABOUT?!" he shouted._

 _His face completely crumbled as the tears finally broke free and streamed down his face. Stiles was shaking so violently that I was scared he was having a panic attack. I placed the ring down on the table and got up from my chair. Every word that left me came out in a sob._

" _I have to do what is right for my people. My selfishness has already caused enough damage." We were both trembling, both our hearts breaking as we looked at each other. Before I left I had to let him know: "I will love you always and forever, Stiles. I hope one day you can forgive me."_

 _I watched as my words only seemed to hurt him more as he collapsed into a sobbing mess on the floor. I took a step forward to comfort him but realized I could no longer comfort him. He couldn't be mine and I couldn't be his._

 _I quickly turned on my heel and sprinted out of the house. Even through my sobs I could hear Stiles scurrying up off the floor. His raspy cries begging for me to wait. I quickly began to strip off my clothes and felt my body shift into a coyote just as Stiles finally came through the front door._

 _I watched from the bushes as he searched the woods before him; bewilderment at my fast departure evident on his face. I continued to watch him as he leaned against the side of the house until he collapsed again back on the floor._

That night I had ran until my paws bleed and my body no longer had the will to move. I told myself that I had done the right thing. For my tribe and for Stiles. He had never known who I really was and would never want children with me. Especially once he found out that was 95% positive that they would come out a freak like me.

I kept telling myself that my duty was to my people and that when I swore that oath that it didn't matter how my heart broke or the cost of my happiness. It was to them I served not my heart.

But that logic never worked when all I did was dream of a man with eyes flecked with gold and the life we would never have.

* * *

 **Please Review /Comment!I would really appreciate it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you so much for the reviews and follows! I apologize for lagging on posting a new chapter. I ended up getting caught up in another work but finally was able to write this one out. I hope you guys enjoy it!**

* * *

 **6 Months Later**

* * *

"This is tribe business!" Adam seethed from beside me.

"Actually, this is County business," John corrected him.

John was at the top of the steps a few feet away from the entrance to the station. Stiles was on his right and Parrish on his left. Adam, Tommy, and I were less organized. While Stiles and Parrish weren't arm and arm with the Sheriff they were an inch away and guarded him well. I was the one they'd elected to put in front of them with Adam like an enraged spirit at my back. Tommy was farther back. He spent too much time in his wolf form; Tommy was skittish around people even his own kind.

"There isn't any evidence against him at this time, John. Please. Just let us take him home for the night. I promise we'll bring him back as soon as you hear something," I offered attempting to make peace and the first time I'd spoken in the last forty-five minutes.

John smiled sheepishly at me and Stiles finally looked in my direction.

This was the first time we'd seen each other since that night I'd left. I'd heard by word of mouth he'd moved back in with his dad. He worked long hours and sometimes never left the station. When he did Stiles tried to find any supernatural cases for the pack to do. Anything he could think of that would keep his mind occupied and away from me.

But these are all things that Lydia had angrily spat in my face. She hated me. _Really_ hated me and called me a coward; maybe I was. Lydia didn't know the whole story but she didn't have too. She was being Stiles friend and protecting her friends was all that she knew.

For a brief moment I catch him glancing over my hair.

I'd recently cut it. By recently I meant two days after I had left him.

My hair had always been long; touching down to the end of my back long. I'd never cut my hair. For Natives, your hair was a sign of your strength; an extension of your sixth sense and intuition. It was frowned upon to cut it so when Lorraine and my grandmother had saw what I had done they'd had a bitch fit.

Now my hair sat on my shoulders. I liked it and underneath the shock of the sudden change I could tell Stiles liked it too.

Ever since that night I'd gone through a lot of changes. Stiles knew of my obsessive love for all things eighties. Movies and especially the music. He put up with me blaring certain songs on repeat. But now I couldn't even stand to listen to Cindi Lauper (who was my absolute favorite). Every playlist I'd made had been with Stiles in mind. Memories of dancing to "Time After Time," in our living room flooded my mind now and I quickly had to shake the memory away.

Scott had suggested a few more recent albums to me. Currently I was listening to his suggestions of Imagine Dragons.

"I know you want what's right for the boy, Teresa. But I'm sorry. The law is the law and intentional or not, Jacob broke it."

"Can I at least see him? Please John. If only for a few minutes. This is the first time he's ever been in this much trouble. He's fourteen and-"

"I'll take you in," Stiles cut me off startling both John and I.

First words. First interaction.

My heart was thundering and my mouth dry. I licked my lips feverishly as I tried to speak past the lodged words in my throat. I could feel John's eyes darting between us. The boys behind me were growing restless; my ears picking up the beginning sound of Adam's growl.

If Stiles could speak first, I could move first.

I took a step towards the stairs and replied, my voice raspy, "I would appreciate it."

Stiles uncrossed his arms from his chest and motioned for me to follow him as he turned on his heel for the station's front door. John moved to the side so I had room to go up the stairs giving me a small nod in turn.

He hadn't even waited to see if I had actually followed closely behind him; Stiles was approximately three feet in front of me. I found myself trying to catch up to him as I squeezed through the door and maneuvered around the desks scattered inside the building.

The cells were located in the far left of the room: The wood paneling that was done all in front suddenly changing to a cold oppressive brick as I walked through the archway of the door. Stiles had already made his way to the cell; I could hear him faintly talking to Jacob. The most I caught was my name and that Jacob only had a few minutes to speak to me before he had to take me back out front.

The walk back was a straight one, with one turn on my right, and I ended up in a small corridor with 3 cells in front of me. Jacob was in the first one directly in front of me.

Without another thought I rushed forward as Stiles took a couple steps back ending with his back on the wall. He crossed his arms again as he watched Jacob move up to meet me. A large sob escaping his lips as our arms shot out to engulf each other in a tight hug. Or as tight as we could make it through the bars.

"Teresa!"

For a second Jacob choked on his sobs and I tried my best to wrap my arms around him.

"Hey, hey Jacob none of that. You're going to be fine, you hear me? Hey look at me," I ordered.

When he did I could see his eyes were puffy and red from previous crying. Jacob's cheeks stained with fresh tears as his lips quivered as he looked at me. I pulled my hands out to grab a hold of his cheeks.

"Teresa I don't want to be in here," he sobbed.

"I know, Jacob. You won't be in here much longer, I promise."

"You guys get to take me home?"

He sounded so hopeful it broke my heart too much to speak for a second. My hesitation was enough to spring forth new tears from him and I quickly wiped them away.

"It's just going to be for a little while. You won't be in here much longer."

"They think I hurt someone, Tess. I was just trying to help that lady," he cried. "I couldn't-I wouldn't _kill_ somebody!"

"We all know that, honey. We're working out a way to post your bail by tomorrow-"

"Tomorrow?! I don't want to be in here over night. Its dark and cold-"

Jacob never finished speaking as a sob choked him up. His body shaking erratically.

"I can get you a couple extra blankets bud," Stiles offered from behind us.

I turned to look at him with a smile of gratitude on my face. Turning back to Jacob before I could see if Stiles would respond or not, I tried to make my smile wider. Hoping it was somewhat better than nothing.

"You see that? Stiles is going to look out for you tonight. Okay?" I leaned in close to Jacob's ear and whispered, "You have to promise me you won't shift while you're in here. I know you're scared but shifting and leaving this cell will only hurt you, not help you. You hear me?"

I pulled back to see him nod furiously at me. The fear of him shifting into a bird and squeezing between the bars and fleeing, was a high worry for me. The only forms that Jacob ever chose to take were those mostly of a variety of birds; the feel of the open sky and brush of wind beneath feathers did it for him more than the feel of earth under his paws.

Fear radiated off of Jacob filling the room with a more poignant smell than the stall scent of old sweat and urine. Underneath it was a small hint of anxiety but by the familiar signature it carried, I knew it was Stiles. The smell of it reminding me of all the times I smelt it during an argument.

He always wondered how I could read him so easily…technically, I cheated.

I could hear Stiles booted feet making their way quietly towards me before he even went to speak.

"Tess-Teresa," he corrected quickly. "I gotta take you back out now."

My back went rigid as Stiles corrected himself from using my nickname. His voice had been so soft but when I looked up into his face his features were hard and guarded. All I did was nod my head and move back from the cage.

"I'll be back for you," I spoke to Jacob.

I hoped he understood that meant in a different form and started after Stiles retreating figure. He was ahead of me again like last time; the literal distance between us almost like the figurative. I rushed to catch up to him just before we left the shadows of the building back outside, my hand reaching out to grasp lightly on his arm.

At the feel of my touch I watched as his back went rigid and he moved slowly to look at me. I took back my hand and tried not to think about how it felt to touch him again. Even if it was something so small.

"I-I just wanted to thank you for doing this. It means a lot-"

"I did it for Jacob. Not for you."

The words hit me as if he'd physically slapped me. His voice hadn't held any malice or grief. It had held absolutely nothing as his words washed over me and my eyes darted furiously away from his. Stiles pushed his way outside through the glass door leaving me behind for a few minutes to gather up my bearings.

Taking in a deep breathe I steeled myself and walked out the door. Not stopping to say anything to anyone as I continued down the steps and back towards the car Tommy had drove to get us here.

As I opened the passenger side door I leaned out and waved to John before I got inside.

"Come on. We have someone we're supposed to meet."

* * *

The feel of the dirt beneath my boots was enough to instantly soothe the raging thoughts I had going through my head. It was six months later. That's half a year. Half a year and still seeing him made my chest tight; not just with sadness.

Stiles always did look damn good in his deputy uniform.

The sound of approaching footsteps to the south brought my attention back to the job at hand. I felt someone sniff me and I turned, growling, to see the culprit was Adam.

Of course it was. It was _always_ Adam.

"You smell of longing," he snipped.

I rolled my eyes.

"My emotions are none of your business."

"You know you can't be with the human, Teresa. The sooner you get it through that thick skull of yours the better off you'll be."

I stopped and turned to face him so fast Adam noticeably jumped.

"That _human_ has a name and its Stiles. Don't for one second think you have any claim to talk about what I need asshole."

Adam went to open his mouth the anger noticeable to the moon when he suddenly closed it shut. The presence from the south finally entering the clearing no more than a few feet in front of us.

"What is he doing here?" Adam snarled.

I turned to look at Derek who look both annoyed and amused all at once. Classic Derek.

"I asked him to join us to help find clues to help get Jacob out of jail."

"We don't need your help wolf hybrid," he snapped completely ignoring me.

I put a hand on his chest to tell him to back off while Derek gave me raised eyebrows and pointed at him.

"Is he going to be a problem?"

I shook my head.

"I promise Derek. Adam is going to behave himself. Right Adam?"

I dared him to tell me otherwise but even though his eyes were murderous with rage at Derek's presence, and me allowing him to stay, let alone the one who called him, I knew he wouldn't disobey me.

"Yes," Adam replied curtly.

"Then let's get started. We don't exactly have a lot of moonlight left before the sun comes up."

Derek took a step forward and I moved towards him. He gave me a questioning look while I finished hoping over a log and stood in front of my old friend.

"I won't be going with you…"

"You're really going to leave me alone with him?"

I could already tell Derek thought I was using bad judgement and disapproved.

"Adam gave his word to me. He won't go against it. I made a promise to Jacob I would go back and stay with him."

"Teresa-"

"Please Derek. He's just a kid and he's terrified out of his mind. I don't want to leave him alone in case he decides to shift and bolt."

Derek stayed quiet for a while. Too long if you ask me. His thoughts racing behind his blue eyes before he finally gave me a brief nod. Understanding showing even in the disapproving lines that creased his face.

"Alright. I'll do what I can with Doctor Jekyll and Mr. Hyde over here. See if we can locate anything that'll help out Jacob's case."

I smiled lightly at him and squeezed his arm instead of a long hug. Without another word I turned and started to strip out of my jacket and t-shirt. Letting them fall to the forest floor as I began to unhook my bra.

I could hear Derek behind me clearing his throat. Obviously still not used to the fact that we had to be fully out of our clothing when we shifted or run the risk of getting our animal selves caught in the fabric. When I had finally stepped out of my pants I let my mind think of the movements and body of an owl; a second later the sound of bones cracking and breaking; popping and snapping as they rejoined sounded around me. A few seconds later and my body took flight into the night sky.

I looked down with color blind eyes to see Derek watching my retreat before he turned and walked deeper into the woods.

* * *

When I arrived into town I did a brief aerial look as I scanned the area to make sure there weren't any cars or any late night deputies at the station. Or more importantly, a baby blue jeep.

After I'd found the cost to be clear I made my way to the back and found the barred cell window that held Jacob. I gave out a light whoo from my throat and waited for him to look up. When he saw me (still able to recognize me in this form) he jumped up from his spot on the bunk bed.

"Tess! You came back."

Jacob was so overwhelmed tears sprung back to his eyes as he looked up at me. I touched his hand that was clasping to the top of the windowsill gently with my clawed hand. Trying for reassuring but it's hard to do when you're a bird. I let out another whoo when I heard the sound of shuffling feet.

I swore I had seen no one around the station. The only person was just any other deputy who had late night desk duty. But when his frame came around the corner I thought my bird heart was going to explode.

Stiles stood in the entrance: blankets curled under one arm while his other hand held what looked like a sandwich, bag of chips, and a soda. He wasn't in his uniform any longer instead he was in his usual of Adidas sneakers, jeans, and a black undershirt and flannel.

Damn he looked good.

"You aren't trying to escape on me now are you?" he joked.

Stiles took a step towards the cell and, giving me one last look, Jacob moved to meet him. Stiles handed him the blankets first and finally the food.

"I didn't forget about giving you some more blankets. I also figured I'd at least make you some better food. I know the stuff here is pretty rough."

Jacob moved to sit on his bunk again. Putting the blankets beside him as he quickly tore into the plastic bag that held the sandwich.

"This is awesome! Thank you so much!"

He took a giant bit and Stiles looked on. A small amused smirk lifting one corner of his mouth as he moved to slide down the wall until he ended up in a sitting position. He spread his legs out as his wrists rested on his knees.

Jacob looked over at him and asked, mouth full, "Weren't you supposed to go home earlier?"

"Yup." Stiles replied popping the P.

"What are you still doing here?"

Stiles stayed quiet for a while before he answered him.

"Thought I would keep you some company."

Jacob took a sip of the soda and shook his head lightly. He stared forward before he turned back to look at Stiles who wasn't really looking at anything besides counting on his fingers.

"You doing it for Tess?" Jacob asked lightly.

Stiles looked at him his face still neutral. He didn't reply to Jacob at all as he turned and went back to counting on his fingers.

* * *

 **Sooo what did you guys think? Was it a pretty decent chapter? I thought it came out good but I'm biased (; thank you so much for reading!**

 **MUCH LOVE**


End file.
